Kakashi's Secret
by Gaara is just that sexy
Summary: Well, Kakashi's been hiding something from Naruto and Sakura. Read to find out! Couples: GaaOc SasuSaku KibaIno Couples later on: NaruHina NejiTen and ShikaTema Please Read and Review! Rated for later chapters
1. Meet the Hatake Family

**Heyo guys so I will (maybe) continue with my first story Smash Love so this is my new story I hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto you ask? If I did all of these couples would be together, so no I sadly do not own Naruto BUT I own Kai so onto the story!**

"Piggy lets go to that store!" Sakura said to Ino.

"Alright forehead, we still need to get some food for Akamaru though," Ino said.

"Awwwww, I can see it Kiba+Ino=LOVE!" Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah yeah Forehead! How 'bout you and Sasuke = K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ino said back.

They were walking outside the store when they saw Gaara.

"Hey Ino, look it's Gaara," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, it looks like he's waiting for somebody," Ino whispered back.

A few seconds later, this girl came out, she looked the same age as Gaara, she had brown hair with silver tips, and she had on a mask like Kakashi's.

"Who is that?" Sakura said.

After she said that, they saw the girl sit next to Gaara then Sasuke and Shikamaru coming out of the store too and they both sat next to Kai and Gaara

"What are they doing here?" Ino asked.

Then after a while they all stood up, the girl pulling her mask down so fast, they couldn't see her face, kissed Garra and left with Shikamaru giving her a piggy-back ride and Shikamaru leaving with them.

Ino and Sakura got out of their hiding place and kept asking each other "What is happening?! Who is that girl and when did Gaara get a girlfriend?! And when would Shikamaru giver anyone a piggy-back ride!?"

"Ino, we have to go, Kakashi wants us to to meet someone important," Sakura said.

"Alright, bye Mrs. Uchiha," Ino said.

On the way over to the bridge Sakura ran into Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, I need to ask you a question," Sasuke said.

"Well, ever since I got back, I've started to have different feelings, so…will…you…" Sasuke began.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Sakura said impatiently.

"Gooutwithme!" Sasuke spat out.

"S-sure," Sakura stuttered out, blushing like Hinata.

"G-great," Sasuke said while hugging Sakura.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, where is the person you were going to…" Sakura said as a shuriken flew by and barely passed her and hit the target on the bullseye.

"Perfect!" A person said behind a bush.

"This is the person I want you to meet, this is my daughter, Kai."

**A.N. I know that Kakashi is way to young to have a kid but please bear with me! **

**PEACE!**


	2. Learning More and More

Ok, chapter two! ^-^

DISCLAIMER: you know what to put in the blank _

"Woah," Naruto began. "Kakashi-Sensei was hiding his daughter behind our backs this entire time!?" Naruto screamed out.

"I didn't know Kakashi had a wife," Sakura said.

"Well, you see, her mother, my wife I loved very dearly but the rest is a long story so I'll tell you guys later," Kakashi said with a sad look in his eye.

"Teme, aren't you surprised that Kakashi has a daughter?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not shocked," Sasuke said.

"WHY!?" Naruto screamed out.

"Because Dobe, she's my cousin," Sasuke said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"That's true" Kai said.

"Oh great, now you're gonna tell me your Gaara's girlfriend," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well, you're right, I am Gaara's girlfriend…" Kai said.

'She is the girl we saw!' Sakura thought.

"We have to go, I have to introduce Kai to everyone else, Sasuke you should come too," Kakashi said.

"Wait, one last question, Kai how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm 16," Kai replied.

"Wow so Kakashi-Sensei kept you hidden for 16 years?" Sakura said

"Yeah…" Kai replied while scratching the back of her head.

"Hey guys," Someone said lazily.

"Hey Pineapple head," Kai replied getting a small punch from Shikamaru.

"Hey maskey," Shikamaru teased.

"Maskey?! Shikamaru you knew her all this time too?!" Naruto asked/screamed.

"Yes, she's my cousin…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Another one. Damn it Kakashi! Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter when we were 12, it wouldn't be that shocking as it is now!" Naruto said.

"BAKA! YOU DON'T JUST SAY THAT!" Sakura screamed out as she sent Naruto about 10 feet back.

"I better go before anyone else get's hurt," Kai said.

"One last thing, you guys will be doing the bell test but this will be different, I will have Kai helping me since you guys are stronger and Sasuke back," Kakashi said.

"Well, let's go on our date Sakura," Sasuke said.

"You two are going out now!? FINALLY!" Naruto exclaimed.

"N-Naruto-Kun," someone said quietly.

"AHHH! There you are my Hina-chan, we'll be off!" Naruto said as he put his arm around Hinata.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked as he put his arm out.

Sakura gladly took it and said "Yes we shall."

Next chapter Spoiler: Find out the death of Rin Hatake! ( in my world :D) Hope ya like it!


	3. The Death of Rin Hatake

Here's chapter 3! Oh yeah here's something Spelling for me isn't always perfect! :D

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go over this?

Sasuke took Sakura to a small sushi shop. They had lunch, talked amongst themselves learning more and more and falling deeper in love with each other.

Once they were done, Sasuke took Sakura back to her house, kissed her cheek then left.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Ok okāsan, should we tell them that I helped you that last time when it was only Naruto and Sakura?" Kai asked her father.

"Not yet, probably after, but we should tell them about your mother…" Kakashi said looking like he was about to cry.

"I will tell them dad, I don't want anymore confusion," Kai said.

"That's my girl," Kakashi said as he kissed his daughter's forehead through his mask.

*TRAINING GROUNDS*

"H'lo guys," Kakashi said.

"Ok, my dad says that I need to tell you guys about my mother so any questions about me that are NOT totally random?" Kai asked as she looked directly at Naruto.

"What is the best thing Kakashi has ever done to you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, when I was four, my dad summoned Paakun for me because I mastered my first section of medic-Nin training. He made Paakun play with me until I collapsed in exhaustion," Kai said while giggling slightly.

"I guess I'll be telling you the story," Kai said.

"O-okay I was only an infant at the time but my dad told me the story so it all began 16 years ago…"

*FLASHBACK*

"She's so beautiful," Rin Hatake said as she watched her 3 month old daughter.

"She is our daughter," Kakashi said as he gave his wife a butterfly kiss. "C'mon, let's let our little girl sleep," Kakashi said as he walked out of the room.

•The Next Morning•

Rin woke up first, her husband was still sleeping. She went to check on her daughter because she hasn't heard her cry yet. It had to be at least 3:00 in the morning.

Then she heard a noise. Not a crying noise, a hissing noise. She ran quickly to her daughter's room like an instinct.

"OROCHIMARU! Put down my child!" Rin screamed.

"Shhhhhh now now, I won't hurt her, I just need to take her and use her to take over Konoha." Orochimaru hissed.

"With your chakara control and Kakashi's smarts, no one can defeat us!" Orochimaru said.

"Don't take her, take me," Rin said.

"I can be able to help you faster and heal easier," Rin said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Hmmm, I'll take that offer," Orochimaru said.

"Give me until tomorrow and I will go with you just don't hurt my child," Rin said.

Then Orochimaru left, he was about to give her a curse mark but Rin threw a kunai at him before he could. Rin ran to Kai and held her close.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you or daddy, I love you," Rin whispered into her daughter's ear crying slightly.

Before Rin left, she told Kakashi that she had to go on a long mission. Kakashi was saddened by the news but calmed down after she promised she would come back. She gave Kakashi and Kai a kiss then left.

A week after Rin left, Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage.

"Your mission is to wait for he newest ninja Orochimaru discovered and kill the ninja." The Hokage said.

"We have heard that this ninja would be much help to Orochimaru that's why we have to eliminate." The Hokage said.

"Ok," Kakashi said. After that, Kakashi got the details and left.

"Hi Mikoto, sorry to disturb you but you have to watch Kai for a little while, is that alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course you know we are always here for you guys and Sasuke always gets happy when Kai is here," Mikoto Uchiha said.

"Thank you, I won't be long," Kakashi said, kissed Kai forehead then left waving goodbye to Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke and Kai.

•In the Forest•

Kakashi just got to the forest. It has been two weeks since he has left. He was running until he noticed someone chakara that seemed too familiar.

'Found you' Kakashi thought as used his lightning cutler attack to the ninja directly in the heart.

The person fell down not with a grunt but a scream.

"No no no," Kakashi said as he walked up to the body that scream sounded too familiar to him. He removed the cloak and found out it was his wife.

"RIN! No no no, don't die on me, I'm so sorry. RIN!" Kakashi screamed out in sorrow.

"Kakashi my love, don't cry please," Rin managed to whisper out as she smoothed her thumb over Kakashi face.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I did it to protect Kai, if I didn't do it, Orochimaru would have taken her. I couldn't let that happen. At least I will die with you, I promise I'll always be with you both I…Love…You…" Rin said then died in her lover's arms with a smile on her face.

"Baby, No no no, Please please please don't leave me damn it! RIN! ," Kakashi mourned for his love.

"I love you," Kakashi said as he closed her eyes and kissed her forehead one last time.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"After all that, my dad was broken, he started to wear his mask again," Kai said," He trained me to the best of his ability, I graduated the academy at age 5, got promoted at age 6, and I became jōnin at age 13."

"That is one of the saddest stories I have ever heard," Sakura said.

"Anyways, let's do the test, you know the rules," Kakashi said.

"Kai has one bell, I have the other two, if you can get Kai's bell first, you get stop and either go home or watch the other two try to get the bells." Kakashi said.

Kakashi removed the forehead protecter on his eye. "Ready, set, Go," Kakashi said as he jumped one direction and Kai the other.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

This one was really long. (kinda) well please review!


End file.
